


Insert Amazing Title Here

by the_one_and_only_one



Series: Camelot Drabbles [17]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_one_and_only_one/pseuds/the_one_and_only_one
Summary: Arthur tries to clear the air with Merlin.





	Insert Amazing Title Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Narlth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narlth/gifts).



> Disclaimers & Unbeta'd. Also credit to Narlth for the title this week lols.  
> Continued from [Bubble](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10872918), so I suggest reading that first.

“Merlin, I know I was wrong but you can’t punish me forever.” Merlin hadn’t come out of the broom cupboard for three days. That meant Arthur hadn’t seen Merlin’s smile light up the room for three days. In Arthur’s opinion, that was three days too many. “I’m the King.” Arthur added as if that would change Merlin’s mind.

There was a grunt from behind the still-locked door. Arthur sighed; he wasn’t sure what else he could do to get Merlin to forgive him -- Arthur was honourable like that. “I just want you back.” He finished lamely.

For the first time since Merlin locked the door, Arthur heard the catch lift.


End file.
